39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Circle
The Black Circle 'is the Fifth Book of the First Book Series. 'Overview The book starts with Amy and Dan Cahill getting a telegram in Egypt. Fearing their lives, they had changed hotels in the night. The telegram told them to go to a locker in the airport, but to come alone. They leave Nellie Gomez a note and leave. They are closely followed by Hamilton Holt. In the airport, they lose him, but then run into the Kabras. Dan makes a run for it but Ian grabs Amy quickly. She then kicks him in the leg extremely hard. They make it to the locker in time to discover objects in a box left by a mysterious person who goes by the name of NRR. In the box there is a guidebook, disguises, passports, a snow globe, a credit card, a note with random letters on it, and a photo of their parents outside the Russian Embassy. Dan and Amy unscramble the random letters and find out that the next clue(s) is in the following Russian cities: Volgograd, Moscow, Yekaterinburg, and St. Petersburg. They board their plane quickly without Nellie or Saladin. Then they both fly to Russia, ending up in Volgograd. Here they meet and work with the Holts, climbing the inside of The Motherland Calls to discover a hint to the clue around Rasputin, Anastasia, and Alexei. They check out the cities on the list they found by the eye of the statue, buying a car in the process, leading them to the place Rasputin died. During an attack by the Kabras, the Holts alert them of a location code which guides them to a Lucian base. There, they discover who the mysterious NRR is; Nataliya Ruslanovna Radova, Anastasia's only daughter. They also find the clue in the Amber Room, located by Nataliya. The clue was one gram of melted amber. It is confirmed that the man in black is part of the Madrigal group; a dangerous group that destroys anything in their path. 'Quote' "Come alone, as your parents did, or don't come at all." * NRR 'Back Summery' "A GAME OF CAT AND MOUSE A strange telegram lures fourteen-year-old Amy Cahill and her younger brother, Dan, deep into Russia and away from the only trustworthy adult they know. Signed with the initials NRR, the telegram launches a race to uncover a treasure stolen by Nazis and the truth behind the murdur of the last Russian royal family. All too soon, the treasure hunt starts to smell like a Lucian trap. But the bait might just be irresistible...what will Amy and Dan risk to find out what '''really' happened on the night their parents died?"'' 'Characters' Irina Spasky Ian Kabra Natalie Kabra The Holt Family Dan Cahill Amy Cahill The Man in Black Nellie Gomez NRR 'Clue' * One gram of melted Amber. 'Secret Messages' 'Olivia Had Another' (Referring to Madeleine Cahill.) 'Remember Madeleine' (Referring, again, to Madeleine Cahill, founder of the Madrigal branch.) 'Letter' To: All Lucians From: Vikram Kabra Re: New strategy My esteemed fellow Lucians, The hunt for the 39 Clues has proved more complicated than expected. It's time to make the other Cahill branches feel the full force of Lucian power, even if it gets a little... messy. I am sending all agents into the field to join the hunt, and I authorize you to use whatever means neccesary to find the Clues. Any "accidents" involving rival Cahills will be overlooked. Just get the job done. Vikram Kabra -Vikram Kabra 'Cards' The Black Circle comes with six cards: * Card 90: Hamilton Holt * Card 91: Kremlin Surveillance * Card 92: Simon Bolivar * Card 93: The Amber Room * Card 94: Anastasia * Card 95: Police Report Category:Books Category:The Black Circle Category:Madrigal Category:Lucian Clues Category:Books in Series One Category:Tomas Category:Ekaterina Category:Lucian Category:Janus Category:Amber Category:Vespers Category:Spasky Family Category:Kabra Family Category:Holt Family Category:Trent Family Category:Pets Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Cahill Family